


The Hidden Star (Alternate Story)

by gemctf2



Series: Naruto Stories [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Happy Ending, Namikaze Minato Lives, Out of Character, Sort Of, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: What if my OC never met the mysterious cloaked figure in the dark? And everyone still remembers her?Since the original story is canon compliant, be aware that since this is the opposite, it's literally breaking the canon timeline lolFrom the fifth hokage to the seventh though this has probably many similarities to the Road to Ninja plot except the fact the Minato and Kushina still ded oh well





	The Hidden Star (Alternate Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Just one change, and everything is suddenly different
> 
> (Oh and I apologise if I get anything wrong, I can't remember specific details a lot so bare with me and maybe comment below some of your thoughts or some facts)

"Take a break," Minato smiles at Ghost who tilts her head," I've given Kakashi is off too so why don't you two go on a date?" He beams." Geez! Dad! Me and Kakashi aren't a thing!" She huffs and takes of her ANBU mask. Minato chuckles," Hai hai," he teases, Ann pouts and goes around the table and sits onto her father's lap.

"Are there any interesting reports?" She asks, Minato gives her a scroll," This is supposed to be top secret but... I'm out of ideas," Minato pouts, Ann opens the scroll and skim through it, the scene makes him look like the younger one." Why don't you ask people to investigate? Instead of tightening security you should make it lax, send an expert tracker to keep an eye on things, like someone from the Abruane or Kakashi or well," she suggested," you can send me," she grins.

"But I just give you the day off," Minato pouts." Better safe than sorry ain't it? Besides there are some missing information here," she grumbles," someone is doing a half assed job," she replies.

"You think so," Minato tilts his head, Ann leaps off and twirling one of the flying god raijin kunai," Ah!" Minato pats his pocket to find nothing. Ann grins and body flickers off," I'm taking Kakashi!" She exclaims before disappearing. Minato sighs exasperatedly, the door creaks open, Hiruzen walks through.

"Looks like she went off again," he chuckles, Minato sighs," I don't know if I'm being too lenient or not," Hiruzen smiles." There is no harm in getting a second opinion, besides, I heard that she has been promoted to ANBU captain for her strategies," Hiruzen replies.

"She is probably the only one who takes time to know her teammates, she'll be a great Jonin Teacher," Minato smiles.

"Only you can pull off something like that," Kakashi sighs," Now that is youth!" Guy exclaims and gives her a thumbs up which she returns." So are you coming or not?" Ann asks.

"May I join?" Guy asks hopefully, Ann chuckles," this is a stealth mission, I don't think you are suited for that," Guy groans in disappointment." But I'll be sure to return Kakashi back to you," she teases," Aaand we're leaving," Kakashi sweat drops and leaps away, Ann smiles at him before following suit.

* * *

Kakashi observes from the shadows as Ann goes to the breach and looks through papers on a clipboard. She frowns at looks at the walls of the village.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

The masked man is outside, Tobi, squeezing the life out of the last ANBU member guarding the area. Before he goes in however, movement from the bushes makes him pause. He tsks silently and chases after the onlooker.

He kicks the figure only for it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Tobi tsks as kunai rains upon him, he phases through them all with ease but then as soon as it stopped, he didn't notice Ann behind him as she trusts a Rasengan into his back.

Flinging him into trees, Ann didn't give him a chance to regain his breath and immediately did hand signs. Wind style: Invisible Turbulence! Her palm pushes at where his heart should be, without hesitating.

Tobi gasps, but the mask is preventing any blood from dripping out. Ann goes to grab his mask when she is being attacked by plant matter. Vines wrap around Tobi's body but Ann didn't give it a chance to escape and with a earth style jutsu cuts off the vines and tries to look for the caster.

Only to find no one around, except for maybe Kakashi if he'd followed. Ann sighs in relief but didn't relax all the way as she takes off the intruder's mask. At first she didn't recgonise him, he looked suspiciously a lot like the paintings of Madara. But then with the half broken half Ann realise who she had just stopped.

She sends a signal to Kakashi, who haf just caught up with here in the shadows.

* * *

"What?!" Minato exclaims, Ann looks as distressed as he is," Madara Uchiha attempted to extract the Kyuubi when the jinchuriki was weak, but I stopped him in time," she replies." Wolf found his hideout and found someone who should have been dead there," she adds.

"Who?" Minato asks, Ann pauses," ... I think you should see for yourself," she replies," they are at the hospital now...with Kakashi," she adds. Minato's eyes darken in understanding," I have to know first... as Hokage," he replies, Ann expression shows understanding," how did Madara breach the village's defenses?" He asks.

"Space-time ninjutsu," Ann replies," Madara teleports himself into another dimension," she explains," but that is not his sharingan ability..." she adds. 

Minato eyes widen in understanding and immediately stands up to leave, Ann sighs and lean against the desk, not wise to leave it unattended after all. She tries her hardest not to glare at the door her father left by. Because right now, Danzo and his Root are outside.

Ann half expected to be killed but Danzo only enters and she hears the Root shinobi leaving. Ann straightens herself.

"Where is the Hokage?" Danzo asks," Went to the hospital, Danzo-sama," she replies with no emotion. Danzo stands there for a while, expression thoughtful," It would be nice if I can get you into Root," he says casually, Ann sweat drops from underneath that neutral mask. _Yeah... I can tell..._ she deadpans inside but kept her expression passive.

"An ANBU at 11 and already the elders are considering you to be a captain," he replies, Ann ignores the chills he is giving her, to be honest she thought it was just because her father is the Hokage but if Danzo, the power hungry motherf***** is eyeing her, she must have done something great without realizing it... or more like he is impressed by her witty tongue and sweet talking skills, convinced Orochimaru of all people to train her and Hiruzen even likes even more than most shinobis.

Danzo sighs at the lack of response but all the more intrigued he is.

"Well I'll come back later then," he replies, pretending he didn't say all of that and leaves. Ann let's her expression break a little into a frown. She has a feeling that Danzo might be up to something, she fear that if he doesn't get it...


End file.
